Night Rounds
by Red Witch
Summary: A short little X23 and Logan bonding fluff I thought up. Awww, isn't that cute?


**This is a disclaimer: I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters and so forth. Just a little Logan and X23 bonding moment from TSOCL that came into my little mind.**

**Night Rounds**

It was near midnight. Most of the Institute's residents were in their rooms asleep. Most of them.

Logan was impressed. He couldn't hear her approach, but that slight scent gave it away. The scent of uneasiness and concern. "What are you doing up kid?"

"Stop calling me that," X23 grunted as she entered the room. She was wearing her pajamas.

"What would you prefer I call you? X? 23?" Logan looked at her. "At least until you get a name of your own. So what are you doing?"

"Are the security sensors in place?" She folded her arms.

"Like I told you the other night everything's locked down," Logan said. "I did the final checks myself."

"Your security system is effective against weaker attacks but not impervious," She told him. "I should know."

"So you want to make sure everything's okay huh?" Logan asked even though he knew the answer to that question.

"There is a very good possibility we could be attacked at any time," She stated. "If there's one thing I've learned is to never let your guard down." She turned to leave. "Someone has to make sure of that."

Logan sighed. "Well then I guess I'd better come with you then. Maybe you saw something I didn't."

The past two nights had been like this. Logan knew what kind of life X23 had led before she had come to the Institute. No doubt the training drilled into her by Hydra was still dominant in the girl's mind. She simply wasn't used to anything close to a normal life.

So he let her check with him. She needed to learn trust and security and in an odd way this seemed to be helping. "The sensors in sector 5 are ten seconds slower than the others," She informed him. "An enemy could take advantage of that."

"Hmmm, you're right," Logan frowned. He had discovered that she had also inherited his ability to find faults and cracks in the mansion's security as well. Many times he'd been told by the others how annoying that was. Now he believed them.

"There," He punched in the codes for the computer. "That better?" 

"We should do a sweep of the outside as well," She folded her arms.

"You don't take anything for granted do ya kid?" Logan sighed. "Look if I promise to check after I take you to your room will you go to sleep?"

"You don't need to escort me," She informed him.

"It'll give **me** piece of mind," Logan told her. "Humor me."

She blew out some air from her mouth in an annoyed fashion but didn't say anything more. He escorted her to her room and followed her in. "What?" She asked looking at him.

"I just…" Logan didn't quite know how to say it. "Just wanted to tuck you in."

"Why?"

"Because that's what parents are supposed to do okay?" Logan snapped. Sheepishly he added. "From what I hear. Well I've seen it on TV…"

"Oh," X23 got into the bed. "You're not really…"

"Look kid clone or not you have my DNA," Logan told her. "Whichever way you slice it that makes you my offspring in one way or another so don't argue."

"I suppose you have a point," She agreed.

Logan tucked her in. It felt weird for him to do so. "Are you…comfortable?" He asked. "It's not to tight or anything?"

"No this is acceptable."

"I don't know much about this kind of stuff," Logan admitted. "This parent thing's still kind of new to me."

X23 thought a moment. "I'm not used to having a parent either or any kind of family."

"Yeah it is kind of…" Logan sighed. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Mostly," She shrugged.

"Nightmares huh?" Logan asked.

"Xavier is helping me with them but…" She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know."

"Do they ever go away?" She looked at him.

Logan sighed. "I wish I could say yes, but in time…They don't come as often."

"Oh," She sighed. "How do you deal with it?"

"Honestly? Sometimes I don't. I just go into denial until I start clawing at the furniture," Logan admitted.

"That doesn't sound productive."

"I guess it isn't," Logan scratched his head. "Look kid, just don't end up like me. If something's bothering you just say it. If anybody understands what you're going through…The point is, you're not alone. Not anymore."

"I know that now," She said. "You know I hated you once. I thought…"

"Believe me kid if I had even **suspected **something like that would have happened…" Logan put his hand on her shoulder. "I would have torn Hydra apart myself."

"I realize that," She told him. "You're not that type of person. I guess being your clone…is not that bad."

"I don't like the term clone," Logan shook his head. "For one thing you're a lot better looking than I am. Besides it makes you sound like you're some kind of inanimate object or something."

"But that's what I am. What else would you call me?"

"Well your name for starters, if you ever get around to naming yourself," Logan scoffed.

"I've been thinking about that. I still need some time to decide," X23 admitted.

"Take your time kid. You can sleep on it," Logan sighed. "Okay?"

"Yes," She agreed. "Don't forget to check the perimeter."

"I won't," Logan sighed.

"And no slacking."

"Oh yeah you're definitely mine," Logan rolled his eyes as he left the room.


End file.
